Dark Huntress
by Ondine's Revenge
Summary: please no flames! first fic ever! R&R Can a unicorn hunter and her newly found friends save the world from an eternal ice age? parts from Legend. Bakura/OC Marik(Yami Malik)/OC
1. Something Wicked

Dark Huntress by: Ciarda Demonhart Chapter one: something wicked this way comes Disclaimer: Me: *surrounded by unicorn hunters* OKAY OKAY! I DON'T OWN YUGIOH ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! Unicorn hunter: Quit changing the subject! Where's the unicorn?! Me: *points to bushes where unicorn is hiding* Unicorn: -_-' A.N.: parts of this fan fiction will have some scenes from Ridley Scott's Legend except a little bit different. o_~  
Ciarda kneeled down in the dewy grass besides Nightmare-her demon unicorn. He had a coal-black coat, a black mane, cloved hooves of iron, dark-red eyes, and an iron horn sharpened to a deadly spear.  
"Are you sure you now where it is milady?" Nightmare asked.  
"Yes, but if Blix has lied to me..." Ciarda motioned her pronged spear in a fighting manner. "But I trust Blix. He helped me escape from Malik's clutches. Now let's see, he told me to head east to the sea. There should be a boat called "The Shadow Treader," and to tell the captain to go to Domino city." Ciarda pursed her black lips and stood up.  
She was only nine-teen years old. Her elven family was killed by Malik and his Rare Hunters. Only her and her sister Amalthelia managed to escape. She had abandoned her sister, her heart had become dark and hateful, and became a demon elf. Wandering the forests hunting unicorns.  
"I can't hunt unicorns anymore, I made a promise not to for I know what will happen." Ciarda hissed. Her long, elven ears stuck upwards through her obsidian hair braided down to her knees, ending in a thick gold bracelet the size of her hand. She had black lips and nails, and two Celtic hunter tattoos on each side of her face. She had on black knee-height laced boots, a short black leather skirt, and a black tube top. With her, she carried her quiver of arrows, and a bow. And a projectile spear that protruded six feet with the push of a button.  
"Perhaps you can turn into your yami and fly high enough to where you can see the ocean." Nightmare suggested.  
Ciarda thought about this for a moment and agreed to it. She clutched at an ebony crystal at her neck. She unchained the necklace and remembered to how she had gotten the necklace the day before.  
*flashback*  
"I know this place looks abandoned milady, but I still don't know whether we should go in." Nightmare said to Ciarda.  
"Relax, I'm sure nothing will happen. And besides, you said that we might find some relics or alicorns." (A.N. an alicorn is another name for a unicorn's horn) Ciarda hopped off Nightmare and stood on the stone pathway in the courtyard.  
"Alright, but I'm coming with you." Nightmare snorted as Ciarda took the reins and led him into what looked like a darkened hallway.  
"Can you see anything Nightmare?" Ciarda asked.  
"Not really." Nightmare said.  
Ciarda opened Nightmare's saddlebag, pulling out a spiraled horn about one and a half feet long.  
"Alicorn, light." Ciarda said as she held the silvery horn proudly in front of her.  
A bright light illuminated the dark corridors. She and Nightmare heard the sound of shuffling feet and whispers as the light from the unicorn's horn she had hunted a while ago shone on tapestries of dragons, portraits of a cloaked figure holding a gold staff-and a door!  
"Wonder what's in here?" Ciarda motioned for Nightmare to follow through the door.  
It was some sort of library. Spellbooks lined the towering shelves, black drapes were drawn over the windows, and a desk piled with ink wells, quills, four alicorns-and a diary!  
Ciarda walked closer to the diary. It was of black leather and had a gold eye on it. "Fascinating..."  
She picked it up and flipped through the pages. She had stopped to a page that said:  
April 21st. 1984  
Alas, my plans have worked. All I need is time. I, Malik Ishtar will bring apon an eternal ice-age in which the sun will never shed its light. The entire word will kneel at my feet! And no one will be able to stop me!  
Ciarda quickly closed the book shut. She had felt like an ice cube had been shoved down her throat.  
"Nightmare, I've decided something..." Ciarda pursed her lips.  
"What is it milady?" Nightmare had a concerned look in his eyes.  
"I don't wish to kill unicorns anymore. It's just helping the forces of darkness. It's just helping someone called Malik Ishtar. Let's go look around some more, take the alicorns and leave. It's better they are in our hands that in the hands of a "Malik Ishtar."  
"Maybe there should be something useful in the throne room, like some plates or knives or something..." Nightmare's voice trailed off.  
Ciarda smiled as she and Nightmare walked out of the room, and after a while of wandering, found the throne room.  
"Hello! Anybody home?" Ciarda yelled as her voice echoed. "Yep, it's abandoned."  
"Look at all this food on the table, it looks edible." Nightmare trotted towards the table, his cloven hooves not making a sound on the black marble tiles.  
Ciarda walked towards the long table and rested her hand on Nightmares shoulder. "Do you think we should eat it?"  
"I suppose so..." Nightmare said as Ciarda crawled in the table, eyeing the full rack of ribs drowned in a thick, red sauce.  
The whole table looked as if a feast was set up for them. Large, plump turkeys, huge ribs smothered in some red sauce, large wine glasses filled to the top with wine that was pitch black.  
Ever since Ciarda's family died, she had lost a lot of her memory of table-manners. Ciarda, picking up the ribs, eyed them carefully, then, sunk her teeth into the meat. It had been minutes before she had eaten the whole rack of ribs.  
"I'm thirsty!" Ciarda said excitedly, picking up the black wine and guzzling it down her throat. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm done, let's go back and get the alicorns." Ciarda took Nightmare's reins and they walked towards the large doors.  
"Enjoy your meal milady?" A voice said.  
"Who's there?" Ciarda pulled out her spear and aimed it at the darkness from which the voice was coming from.  
"Seize her and her unicorn!" It shouted again. All of a sudden, cloaked figures came out of the darkness and grabbed her wrists and ankles. Ciarda saw a chain go around Nightmare's neck. Before she knew it, she was pinned to the ground.  
"Let me go! Let me go!" Ciarda screamed as what looked like their leader went on top of her. He had dark-tanned skin, sandy blonde hair, and purple eyes.  
"I asked you a question, are you pleased with your meal?"  
"Y-yes. I'm really sorry for breaking in. I thought this place was abandoned and-"  
"SILENCE!!!" The cloaked figure leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "My name is Malik Ishtar." He stood up, reached into his cloak, and pulled out a black necklace.  
"What is that?" Ciarda said as Malik pulled down his cloak, revealing his toned chest. "I have a little gift for you." Malik said putting the necklace on Ciarda's slender neck. "You will be one of us now." Malik hissed.  
"What do you mean?" Ciarda asked.  
"You will aid us for the destruction of all unicorns!" Malik raised his Millennium Rod proudly in the air.  
"I made a promise never to kill another unicorn again." Ciarda said as she glared at the hooded figures holding the chained Nightmare.  
"You will kill them for me..."  
"You disgust me." Ciarda said as she screeched in pain. Large, bloody, dragon-like wings shot out of her back. Her black nails had turned into long, black claws.  
"Give the dear her spear back and see what happens Blix." Malik motioned for a waist-height goblin to give back her spear. Ciarda took the spear and was ready to kill Malik.  
"What's happening to my spear?" Ciarda asked as her spearhead took the shape of two black rearing unicorns. Between them, a large, red orb appeared.  
"Now you have the power to fly, and track down unicorns with that spear." Malik came up to Ciarda and gently caressed her cheek. "My dark beauty..." Ciarda glared at Malik.  
"And look at your pretty eyes now too." Malik said as Blix handed Ciarda a silver mirror. Ciarda stared into the mirror-those monsters! What have they done?! Ciarda thought. Her lapiz-lazuli blue eyes were now green and snake-like. Tears began to form behind her demon-like eyes.  
"Look what you did to me!" Ciarda barked, realizing she had fangs as well. She gave a mighty screech, flew up to the rafters, and stared at her claws.  
"About one-and-a-half inches long-sharp too-perfect." Ciarda said to herself. With that, she lunged down, like an osprey, scratched Malik on one side of his face. "Yes," Ciarda hissed. "That is the pain I feel every day. And the scars will not heal."  
Malik saw Ciarda fly up again. She clutched her necklace and looked like she was thinking about turning back to normal. With that, Ciarda's black wings disappeared, her claws faded away, and her eyes turned back to their normal color. She fell, screaming as she landed on the ebony table and hit her head.  
"She actually scratched me..." Malik said turning into his darker half.  
"Do you wish me to put her in her room sire?" Blix said with a terrified look in his eyes.  
"Yes, there will be a unicorn hunt tomorrow. She will try to fail. If she does..." Yami Malik said as Blix dragged Ciarda off to her room. "Keep her unicorn in the stables."  
Blix left the main hall carrying Ciarda over his shoulders. His pace quickened as he heard the mad laughing of his master.  
Ciarda's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her mind was already struggling trying to remember the events of that day. She ran her fingers down her neck, feeling the necklace. Ciarda couldn't see where she was. Everything was so dark. Just then, the creak of a door was heard, and the dim light of a candle entered the room.  
"Who's there?" Ciarda said. Clutching what felt like sheets, she had realized she was in a bed.  
"Milady, please, we mustn't wake my master. He's asleep in the next chamber, and awaking him would be catastrophic." The figure walked in, showing Ciarda a nick on his twisted ear.  
"Blix, is that you?" Ciarda whispered. She crawled out of bed, pulled off some black nightgown, and changed into her hunting outfit. "What are you doing here?"  
"Here to help you flee. Nightmare's already in the courtyard." Blix said as Ciarda was tying the black lace on her boots.  
"How did you know his name was Nightmare?" Ciarda said as Blix reached into a burlap sack, pulling out the alicorns and Ciarda's weapons.  
"Ugly one-horned demon mule gave us so much trouble when we tried to get him into the stable, that getting him in was a nightmare."  
"Just for the record, Nightmare's a demon unicorn, not an "ugly one- horned demon mule."  
"Forgive me, it is the way of the goblins that we talk like this." Blix kneeled and started to cry.  
"Blix, I'm not mad at you..."  
"I know, I'm just scared."  
"Scared of what?"  
"I fear that when you escape, I'm afraid of what Master Malik will do to me, of if he gets all the alicorns. I don't want an eternal ice age, I don't like the cold."  
"Well, wee we escape, you can come with us." Ciarda suggested.  
"No, if all three of us escape, Master Malik will search for us all faster. And there will be a chance that we will be found."  
"Alright then, where is the courtyard?" Ciarda said as she and Blix tip-toed through the door.  
"Follow me, and be silent!" Blix hissed.  
Through the corridors they went, the only source of light being the candle that was dimly lit.  
What seemed like forever, only took about ten minutes when they reached the towering iron doors from which Ciarda ventured in earlier that day. The moon was just setting down the horizon, and to the east, Ciarda could make out the dim, purplish-orange light that told her that dawn was near. The stars were fading slowly, and Ciarda clutched her arms close to her body because of the cold.  
"Take this." Blix said as he handed her a pitch-black cloak.  
"Thank you-for everything." Ciarda said as she threw the cloak over her. The cloak was smooth and warm with an embroidered purple eye on the hood. "But...where should I flee?" Ciarda said as she hopped on Nightmare's back.  
"To a place called Domino city. Go east to the sea, and there should be a ship called the "Shadow Treader," go aboard and tell the captain that you are a good friend of Blix. TEll them that you are to go straight to Domino Port. And...I know who has killed your family..."  
"You mean...Malik?"  
Blix nodded his head solemly.  
"Do you know where my little sister is? I abandoned her a few years ago. I didn't want to, it was just hard to care for her."  
"What does she look like?"  
"Well, she has long, silvery hair, gold, cloven hooves for feet, she walks around without making a sound, and there's a silvery horn protruding three inches from her forehead."  
"Your sister's an ugly one-horned mule? Erm, a unicorn I mean." Blix corrected himself as Ciarda shot him a dirty glance.  
"It was strange spell happened long ago. We were chased by so many unicorn hunters that I had no choice but to leave her."  
"I have...she lives in the forest, but don't worry. She's safe where she is." Blix smiled as he patted Ciarda's wrist in reassurance. "Now be off. The day draws nearer. Remember my directions!" Blix said as Ciarda took Nightmare into a brisk gallop through the wrought iron gates.  
Ever since that morning, Ciarda had been looking for the direction of east for the sun was already at the noon point.  
"So you're going to fly up to see which direction the ocean is?" Nightmare said impatiently.  
"Yes, we must be far away from Malik's lair for anyone to see us." Ciarda said confidently.  
She clutched her black amulet and concentrated on becoming her demon form. Just then, large, dragon-like wings spreading eight feet per wing protruded from her back, her nails becoming deadly talons, her eyes turned green and snakelike. She gave a hideous screech and shot up into the air. Ciarda felt this great surge of power and energy as she soared above the treetops. In the distance, she saw a thick, blue strip across the horizon. The sun reflected its golden light off it. It was the sea! It was so gorgeous, Ciarda had never seen the ocean until now. She flew a little higher, there, she could see the tall, wooden mast of the Shadow Treader.  
"I see it! It's about a kilometer ahead, follow me!" Ciarda said as she flew ahead, Nightmare galloping behind her.  
They had reached the sea in no time at all. Ciarda had turned back to herself, and flopped down onto the warn sand.  
So warm..." She sighed deeply and started to doze off.  
"Ciarda, we must get to the ship." Nightmare snorted.  
Ciarda's eye's fluttered open, almost hypnotized by the peaceful crashing of the waves. She stood up, brushed the sand off of her, and mounted Nightmare towards the Shadow Treader.  
"Ah, good day dark mistress." The captain said marveling over Ciarda's slender figure and demon unicorn.  
"Hello," Ciarda said in her most noble voice. "I am a good friend of the goblin Blix, and that I wish to go to Domino City."  
"Aye, milady, Domino it is. I'll let you go for free, the unicorn too." The captain said. "By the way, name's Blunder. Blunder the goblin."  
Goblin's have the strangest names, don't they." Ciarda said to Nightmare as she lay in her hammock.  
"We'll be at Domino in about three hours!" Blunder yelled obnoxiously in her cabin. Forcing Ciarda to take a fall to the wooden deck.  
"Incompetent fool." Ciarda muttered to herself as she leaned against Nightmare, and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Hunt of the Unicorn

HI!!!!!! Me again, I'm very sorry for the delay of this chapter it was just that I had no idea how to upload a new chapter so I was kinda stuck for the last few weeks. But massive thanks goes to Jenny for helping me with the chapter uploading sequence. But anyways, enjoy. ^.^  
  
Chapter 2: Hunt of the Unicorn  
  
Yami Malik stood in the courtyard. A malevolent smirk stained his lips. "Stay here my Rare Hunters. I wish to hunt alone today." Yami Malk said as he went on his knees. An iron colored spiraled horn appeared at his forehead, his hands and feet turned to steel cloven hooves. His clothing tore in shreds as he took the shape of a demon unicorn. His dark, purple eyes turned the color of hot coals. He whinnied a fierce battle cry as he galloped through the wrought-iron gates. He took one look at his lair, and galloped into the forest.  
"No luck.so far." Yami Malik said as he stopped near a stream for a drink. His drinking was interrupted by the sound of crying. Ruthless as he was, he decided to follow the crying. 'A child of pure innocence could easily lure a unicorn.' Yami Malik thought.  
He had followed the weeping up to a clearing. A girl, with strange, gold cloven hooves for feet, long, silvery hair, and a short, spiraled horn in the center of her forehead.  
"What's the matter?" Yami Malik said bitterly. The girl looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen; that made it look like she had crying for hours.  
"M-my sister abandoned me. And I don't know where she is!" She stood up, brushing the grass off her white dress. "Can you help me find her? I'm scared." The girl said as she went up to hug the unicorn. Yami Malik flinched as her horn pressed hard against his neck. "My big sister Ciarda has a unicorn like you."  
"You look like a unicorn too my dear. And yes, just yesterday, I saw your sister. She left though. But if you wish, you may stay with me. By the way, what is your name?"  
"Amalthelia." She said as she mounted on Yami Malik. "Can we go to the stream really quick?"  
Yami Malik snorted a yes as he trotted back towards the direction of the stream.  
"What's your name no-where's the unicorn?!" Amalthelia said frantically as she stood in front of a half-naked man with spiked blonde hair, dark purple eyes, and beige cargo pants.  
"I guess I forgot to bring a shirt along, sorry." He knelt by the stream, cupping water into his hands and cleansing his arms and chest.  
"You mean, you can turn into a unicorn at will?" Amalthelia said.  
"Demon unicorn." Yami Malik said. "And my name's Malik Ishtar. Well, I'm his Yami."  
"Fascinating.my friends would be interested."  
"Friends?" Yami Malik hissed. Amalthelia stood in the stream and made a sound that sounded like tiny silver bells. Alongside the stream, two white beasts appeared. They had gold, cloven hooves, a pure white coat, and a single spiraled horn protruding from their foreheads.  
"They're the friends I made ever since my sister abandoned me." Amalthelia said as Yami Malik reached into his pocket, pulling out a projectile spear and some rope.  
"Do you wanna pet one?" Amalthelia said as she led one to Yami Malik to pet. The other unicorn trotted back to the forest, thinking his mate would return.  
"I want to take it for a walk." Yami Malik said as he slipped the rope around the unicorn's neck, tying the other end to a tree.  
"You're silly! You can't walk a unicorn if it's tied to a tree." Amalthelia giggled innocently.  
Yami Malik pulled out his Millennium Rod. A green light came from it, soon surrounding Amalthelia as well. She was levitated into the air, and bashed into a nearby tree.  
The unicorn, seeing this, began to struggle hysterically from its binds.  
"I-I can't move!" Amalthelia said trying in attempt to escape. "You monster! What are you doing?!"  
Yami Malik had jumped onto the unicorn. Sinking his claws into her flesh. No matter how hard the unicorn struggled to escape, Yami Malik still stayed on. Ripping at the poor creature's flesh, and tearing at it with his fang-like teeth.  
"Please! Stop! Spare her! Don't let her die!" Amalthelia said as hot tears streamed down her face.  
Yami Malik stood up, the unicorn lay motionless on the forest floor. Silvery-blue blood streamed heavily down the bite marks and claw wounds.  
"How could you do something so horrible?! I thought you were a nice person!"  
"Yes, I suppose looks can deceive." Yami Malik, drenched in sweat and blood, pulled his Millennium rod in half, pulling out a sword-like dagger. With that, he hacked off the alicorn and held it triumphantly in the air. "You're coming with me." Yami Malik hit Amalthelia in the back of her head with his Millennium Rod. He scooped her up in his strong arms, and slung her over his shoulder. "I'm sorry my dear, but I have to destroy the unicorns. And you are useful to my plans." He took off in the direction of the castle.  
"Who do we have here sire?" Rishid said, bowing low as Yami Malik turned back to normal.  
"Ciarda's sister, the demon elf who was here last night. I must admit Ciarda's hunting skills are better than mine. As she could lead us to the destruction of the unicorns. Ever since I left my underground lair when I was ten, I've hated the light that the sun produced, and later on I have found out that the light is harvested into the souls of unicorns. Those two unicorns were the last of their kind. I killed one, which will bring apon the eternal ice age, both dead, and the dark will be here-eternally." Malik pulled on his black robes and walked towards his gold throne with a sennen eye on it. "In the meantime, we'll just wait here until the little one wakes up." He said as he sat down to rest. Malik loved his lair, nestled in the darkest part of the forest. He was the king- the ruler of the forest, and soon- the whole world. He loved the solace of the shadows, he loved the towering ceilings, the large doors, the enormous fireplaces, he enjoyed the bones and skeletons littered about from the brave warriors who had tried to slay him. Malik stood up, eyeing Amalthelia for any signs of consciousness. "She shouldn't wake up for at least a while." He said as he walked toward the direction of the dining hall  
Malik walked towards the long, black table. He picked up a black apple and bit into it. Dark purple juice flowed down from the fruit. He set the apple down and took a sip of the black wine. All of a sudden, an obnoxious voice was heard down the empty corridors.  
"Blix." Malik said as he turned into his Yami; feeling that he could get anybody to obey him more in this form.  
"Malik and Ciarda beneath the oak tree! Dancing in the fires of eternity. Making plans to get the mighty horn, from the fierce and noble unicorn!" Blix said ecstatically.  
"Blix! Come in here!" Yami Malik roared.  
Blix timidly opened the large doors and peered inside. "You summoned me sire? O master, O ruler of the unicorn hunters." Blix said pathetically groveling at Yami Malik's feet.  
"What makes you think I love Ciarda?" Yami Malik said cooly.  
"Well, sire, you took off your robes when she was pinned to the ground, and you kidnapped her sister."  
"First of all, Blix, I kidnapped Ciarda's little sister because she could lure that last unicorn for us to slay, and because I think she is a unicorn. Second, I took off my robes because." Yami Malik couldn't finish his sentence. He knew he took off his robes for a reason, but he knew nothing of it at the moment. "Run a bath for me, and speak nothing of Ciarda unless I tell you to." Yami Malik said as he stormed out of the dining hall to check up on Amalthelia. "Me? Love some trampy unicorn hunter. Ridiculous, I require the solace of the shadows, and the dark of the night. I have no need for a mate."  
Amalthelia's eyes slowly opened. She groaned in pain from the blow she had received from Yami Malik. Rubbing her head, Amalthelia stood up and observed her surroundings. She was in a chamber with many pillars with a leaflet design. Black tile formed the floor and bits of rock were scattered about the wide pillars. A large fireplace with carvings of two interwoven dragons served as the mantel. She looked behind her; a gold throne with a sennen eye was carved at the head that stood on a platform accessible by steps. Also on the platform, a small, black table stood with peculiar shaped wineglasses filled with black wine. "I want my big sister!" She wailed. She tried to make a run for it, but was tripped by the shackles that bound her ankles. "I gotta get these off of me!" She said frantically trying to shake off the shackles until the pure, white fur of her ankles was saturated with blood.  
Just then, a woman walked in. She had long, black hair, tanned skin, and piercing blue eyes. She wore a white linen dress that flowed down to her ankles. "Such a poor dear. You shouldn't struggle too much when you have shackles on. You could cut yourself badly." The woman scolded gently. "Let me clean you up." She said as she pulled out a key and unlocked the shackles. She then pulled out a tattered rag. Then, she pulled out a silver bottle, and poured out a silvery, red liquid onto the rag. "Now, this may sting a bit; but the blood of demon unicorns can help heal the wound." She placed the rag on Amalthelia's wound. Amalthelia gave out a shriek of pain. It felt like a hot iron being pushed against her ankles. She winced again in pain as she looked at her ankles. The wounds were healed and the blood that soaked her fur was gone.  
"Uh, thank you." Amalthelia said.  
"Don't mention it child. But you must go back in your shackles. If my brother finds out."  
"You mean, your brother is Malik Ishtar?" Amalthelia asked.  
"Yes, and I am his sister Isis. My Millennium Tauk had told me what had happened. But the future is blurry for me. And I am not able to see the outcome." Isis said as she gently closed the shackles on Amalthelia's ankles.  
"Isis!" A familiar voice yelled. It was Malik, a fierce look in his eyes.  
"I was just cleansing her wounds brother-"  
"Silence!" Malik snapped. He held up his Millennium Rod. Ready to control Isis' mind to get her out of the way. "I'm warning you!" Malik said as he turned back into his Yami. "Malik has given me permission to send him to the shadows, and I can take over him. This will be my world soon. So I suggest that you stay out of my way! From now on, you are to call me Marik! Not the name of my shadow Malik!" He pulled out the Rod's knife and pointed it at his sister's neck.  
"Master, your bath is ready." Blix said at the door.  
"I'll deal with you later, Isis. Blix, get her out of here." Marik said as he walked to his bath.  
Marik took out a bottle from a black cabinet that was filled with a silvery-blue liquid. "Dream spell remedy of unicorn blood." Marik said as he poured the liquid into the near-boiling water. He slipped off his robes. And as if entering another world, slipped into the water. He cupped the water into his hand, and let the unicorn's blood run down his forearm. Marik ducked under, and as if in a trance, saw an image of Ciarda twirling gracefully in a flowing black gown. Marik was watching her dance. Ciarda danced closer to him, laid her hands on his muscular chest, and held him in a tender kiss.  
"I love you Marik." Ciarda said as she ran her hands down his arms. She pulled out two alicorns, and placed them in Marik's hands. "You now have the power you desire, and the one you love.we are one." Ciarda whispered in Marik's ear.  
"Love?!" Marik surfaced the water. "I hate Ciarda, I hate her! The only use for her is to kill that last unicorn-nothing more!" Marik hissed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Me: YAY! Done with chappie two! I promise I'll try to get chapter three up A.S.A.P. If you like my character enough, you may use her. Just ask me in the review page thingy. 


	3. Seto Kaiba: Demon Hunter

Chapter 3: Seto Kaiba: Demon Hunter  
Heh, I told you all that I would get this up as soon as humanly possible. This is where it gets good. PLEASE R&R! I only have one review. Oh, and I do not own Yugioh or Legend. This is basically a Legend crossover but it just has the plot line from Legend. Anyway, enjoy! ^. ^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ciarda walked off the gangplank, Nightmare following behind her. The wharf was lined with old warehouses. Crates of different sorts were stacked by the old buildings, and the stench of stagnant seawater hung in the air. "Thank you Blun-" Ciarda was about to thank Blunder for the free voyage but was surprised to see the ship gone already. It was quiet; too quiet. The only sounds were the gentle lapping of the water against the concrete docks, and the distant barking of a seal. 'But where do I go from here? What do I do?' Ciarda's thoughts were interrupted by a fierce squeak that was immediately brought to a halt. Nightmare had just impaled a fairly large rat with his horn. He shook off the rat, lapped into his fanged mouth, and started crunching on the poor creature before swallowing. Minutes later, Nightmare went into a coughing fit, and spat out the bones. "Are you quite done?" She asked as she leaned lazily against the crates. But before Nightmare could reply, the still, quiet afternoon was destroyed by a loud scream.  
"Somebody help me!" The voice bellowed.  
"Sounds like someone's in trouble. Come on!" Ciarda mounted Nightmare and galloped towards the direction of the cry for help. Afternoon turned quickly to dusk as Ciarda and Nightmare battled the labyrinth of warehouses before they had gotten there. Two cloaked figures surrounded a small boy, kicking and beating on him.  
"Where's your big brother now?" The largest figure said.  
"I'll fight you! I chose my quest and I'm going to stick with it!" The boy said.  
"You really shouldn't pick on people younger and smaller than you. You never know when it'll come back and haunt you." Ciarda stepped out from the darkness.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't a little demon elf. Go back to your little oak tree and-"  
"Silence you incompetent fools!" Ciarda screeched.  
"Listen sweetie, if you don't go home, you'll get killed." The large figure said again.  
The smaller figure just stared at her, muttering to himself. "Triangular hunter tattoos on both sides of the face, piercing blue eyes, long, braided black hair, skimpy hunting outfit…Oh God! Odeon! Ditch the kid, you really don't want to pick a fight with that one, that girl is Ciarda. The demon elf that's known for slaughtering entire glory's of unicorns. She'll destroy anybody in her way." ((A.N. A glory is what a herd of unicorns is called))  
"Shut up!" The big cloaked figure said, and what looked like the leader.  
"Your friend is wise. Knowing who I am and what I am capable of. If you're wise, you'll turn tail and run." Ciarda said sternly, the smaller figure frantically leaving as if he saw Death square in the face.  
"Fine, run then." The leader said. "It's my fight now." The figure lunged toward Ciarda with a large sword. Ciarda darted to the side. The figure went at her again. She pulled out her projectile spear, still in its compact form. The figure called Odeon raised his sword over his head, ready to slice Ciarda's skull in half. Ciarda readied her self, pressed the silver button, and SHUK! The spear had impaled Odeon. Ciarda pressed another button, pushing the spear back into its compact form. The dead body lay on the ground, and a shallow pool of crimson liquid trickled out from the impaled wound. "You can come out now little boy; they're gone." Ciarda said as the boy stepped out from his hiding place from behind the crates.  
The boy was absolutely adorable! He had long, black hair down to his waist, deep, liquid blue eyes, and an orange and white striped shirt with blue jeans and old sneakers.  
"Why were those goons hurting you?" Ciarda asked.  
"Hurting? Me? Ha! I was the one fighting them. I just got a little sidetracked. My quest I have chosen is to kill those unicorn hunters. I am Mokuba Kaiba, and I'm going to be a great hero and fight evil demon creatures and unicorn hunters." Mokuba said proudly.  
"Heh, I'm Ciarda. I used to kill unicorns, but not anymore; and, this is Nightmare, my demon unicorn. I'm a demon elf. It's a long story of how I got this way.  
"My big brother's going to be so mad at me for running away. I just wanted to go no a quest so much..."  
"Don't worry, you'll go on a quest one day, I you'll be the hero." Ciarda said as Mokuba's bruised body collapsed in her lap.  
"What did you do to my brother?!" An angry voice called out from the dark.  
"Who's there?" Ciarda said as she turned into her Yami.  
"I see you're a demon. Do you have any idea who I am?" The voice called out. Ciarda folded her wings and looked behind her. A teenager with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward. He wore a white studded trench coat that covered his black clothing. He looked at the dead unicorn hunter, his eyes still open in terror. A look of disgust spread on his face, cringing even more as he saw his beaten little brother unconscious in Ciarda's arms.  
"Listen, I admit I killed that guy over there, and that I have a reputation for murdering those that stand in my way; but I would never beat and innocent child. I was trying to rescue him from those guys and-"  
"Cut the crap! I know how your kind is. Savage demonic beasts that killed my family. Ever since your kind killed off my family, a wound has been made. And killing every demon and unicorn hunter makes my wound heal a little more. I am Seto Kaiba, demon hunter." Seto reached into his coat, and pulled out a spiked whip.  
"Did you see just what happened to that guy? Listen, I'm sorry about your family but, we have to find a place to stay for the night." Ciarda said as she picked up Mokuba and lay his limp body on Nightmare's back. "Nightmare, get Mokuba to a safe spot. If I don't come back in about an hour, try to get some help." Cairda said as she pulled out a length of rope from Nightmare's saddlebags, and tied Mokuba's hands around Nightmare's neck. "Take care of him. Now, go!" Ciarda said as Nightmare galloped into the night. The inky-black sky was now sprinkled with silvery stars.  
"After I kill you, I'm going to hunt down that beast." Seto said. With quick speed and agility, he slashed cuts into Ciarda's sides with the whip. Ciarda doubled over in pain, cursing under her breath. Seto then took the spear from Ciarda's grasp. "I like this spear of yours." Seto said, pressing the silver button. Like a butterfly nailed to a pin board, the head of the spear pierced Ciarda's wing. The pain was so intense, she screeched out in sheer agony.  
"Nightmare. Help me!" She screamed, hoping Nightmare wasn't too far away. Ciarda heard nothing. No fierce whinnies, no 'I'm coming, milady!' no nothing. All that was heard was Ciarda's tormented screaming, and Seto's insane laughing. He then pulled out the spear, turned it around, and hit her in the back of the head: rendering her unconscious.  
"Heh, poor lass. I'm sure she's dead. A blow like that could've caused some serious damage-what the?! Seto stared in shock as the spear he gripped in his hands transformed into the scepter. A look of both shock and fear spread across his face. "Forget this! She's probably dead." Seto said as he took one last look at Ciarda, dropped the scepter with a loud clank, and dashed off towards the direction in which Nightmare ran off to.  
Ciarda lay on the cold concrete, both wounded and helpless. It was the crack of thunder that had awakened her. Cold rain started to pour down from the sky. The thunder cracked again. It reminded her of what she had lost, her family, her gentle nature, and her happiness. It reminded her of what she had gained, a great skill with a spear, a demon unicorn stallion thought only to belong to the most powerful and corrupt sorcerers, and most of all, her demoness form. With it, she was nearly unstoppable. She stared at the puncture wound on her black wing. "My wounds…I gotta find Nightmare." Ciarda weakly picked up the scepter and supported her weight on it. "I wonder how this thing can locate unicorns." Ciarda staggered along a few feet before realizing that the scepter was giving off a warm, red glow at the orb. "Glowing…why?" The rain had quickly turned to snow, reminding Ciarda of what she had done. "No…what have I done? Did I do this? All because I killed unicorns?" Ciarda whimpered as she recalled the diary entry that spoke of the eternal ice age. "I'll make things right, I promise." With that, Ciarda's knees buckled together, causing her to collapse into a small pile of freshly fallen snow.  
"Easy Nightmare, we'll help find her." One of the two men said. "Come on Ryou! You're holding us back."  
A teenager, no more than fifteen years old shuffled through the snow banks. His shoulder-length white hair whipped at his face as the frigid, howling wind stung his cheeks like small knives. He shivered, clutching his arms close to his body as he trudged on. "I'm sorry Bakura, I'm just now used to snow. I never quite enjoyed it." Ryou said as he tripped over what he thought was another snow bank.  
"how can you be tripping over things, Ryou? You barely touched your drink at the bar." Bakura snapped.  
"I'm sorry. I just tripped over something, and now my foot's caught in some donut-shaped ring." Ryou said as he tried to shake off the ring, pulling out a length of braided obsidian hair. After managing to get the ring off, Ryou brushed off the snow, revealing with many cuts and wounds, and a hole in what looked like a wing. "Hey Bakura! Nightmare! Is this her?" Ryou yelled. Bakura and Nightmare rushed to where Ryou discovered the body.  
"So this is Ciarda. Slayer of unicorns…" Bakura trailed off.  
"Is she…dead?" Ryou asked.  
Bakura knelt down to check her pulse. "I feel a heartbeat, but it's very faint.  
"She should be okay. The snow must've slowed the bleeding." Nightmare said. "I should've stayed with her and brought Mokuba home after we fought him."  
"Who's him?" Bakura asked.  
"Seto Kaiba. He calls himself a demon hunter." Nightmare snorted in disgust.  
"Don't worry Nightmare," Ryou said reassuringly. "Seto hates everyone whom he thinks is a demon. So I'm sure it wasn't a personal grudge."  
"But you must remember Ryou, Kaiba's personal grudge is on every demon known to man. And Ciarda had many enemies, and is well known." Bakura spat. "And you Nightmare, next time when you get help for someone, try to tell us the person's name. It would give us more motivation instead of a 'You two come with me, Milady's in trouble.'"  
Nightmare snorted, as if he was pretending that a comment like that was never spoken. "Let's just get her to your place before she dies out here. Ryou, you're in front, Ciarda will be in the middle, and Bakura will be in back. That way, she'll be warmer. Wrap her in the cloak, it's in my saddlebag." Nightmare said as Bakura reached into the saddlebag, pulling out a black cloak and wrapping Ciarda in it.  
"Can't we use these alicorns to heal her?" Ryou suggested.  
"When we get to your house. Right now, there's not much time." Nightmare said as Ryou put the alicorns back, and picked up Ciarda's scepter; deciding to ask her later what it was for. They had mounted on Nightmare, and with a might whinny, galloped into the night. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Unicornluver4life: weeee! Done with my chapter! **Does happy dance**  
  
Seto: WHY THE HECK DID YOU MAKE ME SAY 'LASS' I'M NOT SCOTTISH!  
  
Unicornluver4life: dunno, it just somehow fit with you for some reason.  
  
Seto: FIT ME?  
  
Unicornluver4Life: OOH! Somebody needs anger management courses  
  
Seto: ANGER MANAGEMENT?!? I'LL SHOW YOU ANGER MANAGEMENT! **get's Darkness figuring and throws it out the window** (Darkness is the name of the baddie from Legend)  
  
Unicornluver4life:NOOOOOOO! **jumps out window after Darkness figurine** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
